<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Levitating by talitha78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409862">Levitating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78'>talitha78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This masterpiece is my attempt to jam as many cute Grogu clips as possible into one vid. Also, I'm happily living in Denial Land. Come join me!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Levitating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It seems appropriate that my last vid of the year is a Baby Yoda vid since I  have him to thank for a great deal of my emotional well-being this year. Him and Chinese dramas. Thanks, little guy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Levitating<br/>
<b>Song Artist:</b> Dua Lipa<br/>
<b>Fandom:</b> <i>The Mandalorian</i><br/>
<b>Characters:</b> Grogu (Baby Yoda) and Din Djarin (Mando)<br/>
<b>Length:</b> 03:28<br/>
<b>Spoilers:</b> All of Seasons 1 and 2.</p><p><b>Vid Summary:</b> This masterpiece is my attempt to jam as many cute Grogu clips as possible into one vid. Also, I'm happily living in Denial Land. Come join me!</p><p><a href="https://app.box.com/s/naw7hbvwvwq3yl78nq12dqlip7a8zq4a"> Levitating, 310MB mp4 file</a><br/>
Click to download. Please do not re-distribute the direct download link. Instead, refer people to one of my official vid posts. </p><p><b>Streaming:</b><br/>
<a href="https://youtu.be/_0_QDrIPcmI">Levitating on <b>YouTube</b></a>.<br/>
<iframe></iframe></p><p>This vid can also be found on <a href="https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/291903.html"> <b>Dreamwidth</b></a>, <a href="https://talitha78.tumblr.com/post/638878794033364992/it-seems-appropriate-that-my-last-vid-of-2020-is-a"> <b>Tumblr</b> </a>, and <a href="https://twitter.com/talitha78_/status/1343987022034300933"> <b>Twitter</b></a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>